Finding Them
by CarolinaRhodes
Summary: World Meetings are always crazy, but how crazy is it outside of the world meetings when some nations are together? Especially when they meet people claiming to be the capitals. How do they take this news, and do they believe them? How about the lives they've lived? Story better than summary, I hope. OC and possible OOC. Rating for slight language. (Sucky title)
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm not sure how this story will turn out, but I'm hoping for the best. **_

_**It may be a bit OOC, and it will contain OC's. **_

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my OC's. **_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

A group of people filed out of a large meeting room, some chatting amongst themselves, some arguing, and some just ready to get away from everyone else.

"Because we all know that I'm the hero, and a hero needs to make sure to eat to keep his strength up!" America's voice could be heard by nearly everyone, but it was directed to only one person in general.

"I'm sure that the meaning of that is actually to not eat like a slob, you git! And healthy foods, not…this!" England yelled back, motioning towards the McDonald's bag in the others hand.

Another person stood with them, one who decided to stay out of the argument. This was mainly because he knew that the others wouldn't pay him any attention anyways. The trio headed outside, and walked down the cold nighttime Boston streets.

"Don't worry dudes; I made sure we got the best hotel in the city! After all, the hero can't let you sleep in some shitty motel could he?" Alfred laughed loudly, causing England to shake his head.

"Honestly I just hope you know where you're going." He said, looking around at the buildings when he noticed a group of girls huddled together, glancing in their direction.

"Of course I do!"

Canada merely listened to the other two starts another argument on his brothers' sense of direction, also taking this time to look around at the city. "Huh?" his voice was quiet, not that they would've given any attention to him otherwise, "Why're they looking at us like that…" he mumbled, looking over at the same group of girls that England had noticed earlier.

"Dudes, I think those chicks are definitely checking us out. Or at least me." America laughed yet again, not bothering to lower his voice.

Both other nations ignored this comment, knowing for certain that wasn't it. After all, if a group of young teenage girls was checking you out, they'd be giggling or something like that, wouldn't they? Not huddled up sending something that was almost a death glare in your direction.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the hallway of the hotel America had been talking about, "Don't worry dudes, I made sure that our rooms were right next to each other!" he exclaimed, walking up to the one he would be staying in.

"Oh what a joy." England muttered, using his hotel key and going to his room. Matthew simply went to his without saying a word.

_**Later that night…**_

"Who are you?" Kumajiro cocked his head to the side, looking up at his owner from his spot on the bed.

"I'm Canada." The nation sighed; "Huh?" his attention was taken to the window, where he could've sworn he saw a shadow.

"No, that's not possible," he shook his head, brushing it off as his imagination, "We're on the third floor there's no way someone could be there."

Meanwhile, Alfred had just gotten out of the shower when he heard, or thought he heard, someone knocking on the door.

He chuckled thinking it was one of the other two, and opened the door ready to ask if they needed the help of a hero, but closed his mouth before any sound made it out when he saw that nobody was there.

And again with Arthur, he was ready to rest for the night when he also heard a knock at the door, but not the door leading into the room.

He raised a bushy eyebrow, glancing towards the closet. Someone couldn't be knocking from inside the closet, could they?

Well, he got up to find out anyways.

"Flying mint bunny!" England laughed seeing it fly out as the door was opened, "That wasn't you knocking was it?"

_**The Next Day…**_

The three were yet again walking down the same streets they had been the night before, but this time heading towards the building where the meeting was being held.

England and America had already entered the building, leaving Canada outside by himself for a few minutes.

Sure, he could just walk in, but he took the few minutes he had to actually look around at the city. Yeah, he'd been to Boston before, but never actually took the time to admire it.

"Maple, I'm sorry…" he apologized as he ran into someone, not really watching where he was going as he took a few steps forward.

"O-Oh, its fine…" a teenage girl looked at him with big eyes through her now broken glasses. "Its fine." She said again, running off to who you would guess were two of her friends, both of who were glaring at the nation.

Letting curiosity get the best of him, and the fact that he really thought he had seen the girls before, Matthew walked over to them.

Opening his mouth to ask the question he had heard so many times before, Kumajiro beat him to it.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**I'm not sure I like how this turned out…hm, tell me what you think!**_

_**And I'll let you take a wild guess at who they are. **_

_**Some feedback would be nice; hopefully I can have the next chapter up within the next couple of days.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two~**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

"_Who are you?" the bear asked._

"Nobody of importance." The oldest looking one said with a slight British accent.

"Yeah, come on we're, uh, late!" The other said, getting a nod from the other two as all three turn and start to run.

"Oh, guys I can't see!" Canada saw the one he bumped into tripping over her feet and nearly running into people.

The nation didn't know if he should help her, or just go into the building before he was late. "Maple…" he sighed as he saw her trip; she was obviously the clumsier one.

"A-Aurora! Ella!" she called out, but her friends were too far ahead of her to hear.

"Do you need some help?" Matthew asked, walking up to her, he felt he needed to offer help, because after all, it was his fault in a way.

"N-No I'm fine!" she quickly stood up, flustered. "I just…need to go find them."

"MATTIE, DUDE!" A voice yelled from behind them, "What're you doing, the meeting's inside!" Alfred laughed.

Canada shook his head, knowing that even if he didn't show up nobody would have noticed. "I'll be there later Alfred."

The girl took this chance to go after the friends that had left her, but again didn't make it far.

"Hey! Who's this?" America asked, looking at the blonde teenager who was standing up again.

"I ran into her and her glasses broke; now she can't see to catch up with her friends."

"Does she need a hero's help?" Alfred laughed yet again, looking over at her not waiting for an answer. "Of course! But dude, first I'm going to need to know your name."

The girl just stared at them with wide-eyes, not knowing what to say. "M-My name?"

"Yeah dude, your name. I'm Alfred, this is Matthew, who're you?"

"Eden…"

"Eden, huh? Eden what? Me and my bro can take you home if ya want. Or call your parents or something."

Eden shook her head, "N-No, it's fine. I just…have to find them…"

"Them? As in, them?" America nodded towards the other two girls that were staring at them from around the corner.

The one with the English accent walked up and took Eden's hand. "I'm sorry for the trouble, but we have to be going now."

"You git get back in here!" England yelled, running up to his former colony, not noticing the three women he was with at first.

"Um…Ella, why don't we get going?" The third came up, knowing that now they really had to get away from the nations.

Arthur's attention then went to them, and that's when the realization hit him. "Ella? I…bloody hell, I've met you before…"

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

…_**I'm really bad at ending these.**_

_**Oh well. So you can probably guess who's who? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I was slow with updating, there was some family drama and then I got sick…and then exams and yeah. **_

_**Anyways, chapter three~**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_Arthur's attention then went to them, and that's when the realization hit him. "Ella? I…bloody hell, I've met you before…"_

Ella shook her head, being the only one of the females that didn't seem worried. "I'm sure you're mistaken, we've never made acquaintance before."

"No, no…I'm sure of it. The odd thing is you look nearly the exact same." England narrowed his eyes, studying her.

"Dude, if you have met her before then it could've only been a few years ago, so she would still look the same." America blinked, confused.

"Well I guess in any other case that could be true, but it was more than a 'few' years ago that I met dear Ella. I met her in 1940."

The other two nations stared at England as though he was crazy.

"Dude, she's no more than what, 15?" Alfred shook his head, before whispering over to his previous guardian, "And shut up about being alive back then!"

Canada kept quiet, studying the girls. That's when he realized how much the three girls slightly resembled each one of the three country's that stood outside with them.

"I'm sure that they already know who we are, Alfred." Arthur shook his head, "At least Ella does."

"Dear god this is going to go on forever, Ella there's no avoiding it now." The one named Aurora said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I guess you're right, it's inevitable now." Ella sighed, looking over at England. "Yes, we have met before. You saved my life in a way during The Blitz. Yes, I haven't really aged since then, and I guess under any other circumstances I could point out the fact that you haven't either. But as you also pointed out, you told me who you were."

The island nation nodded, glancing at the other two girls. "And do you know who these two are? Or just who I am?"

Aurora spoke this time, Eden seeming to let the others do all the speaking. "We know who all of you are, in fact we know all the nations."

America raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"It's not that complicated, really." Aurora gave Ella an I'm-telling-them-so-keep-your-mouth-shut look. "We're the capitals."

"Excuse me?" Arthur blinked, confused.

"You heard me, the capitals."

"Dudes, maybe we should take this inside." Alfred looked around at the crowded streets, knowing it wouldn't be good if anybody heard them.

Everyone nodded in agreement before starting to walk towards the building, before Eden called out.

"W-Wait! I can't see anything…"

"Ah, well let's see if that can't be fixed…" England said, taking the broken glasses from her and mumbling something before handing them back.

Putting them back on, Eden's eyes grew wide. "T-They're fixed!"

"Okay, okay, magic dude fixed them. But come on, inside we go!" Aurora rolled her eyes, grabbing her friends' wrist and dragging her in.

Once inside, America asked the question that all three males had been thinking, "Okay dudes, so what do you mean you're the capitals?"

Eden sighed, "It's quite simple, I'm London, Aurora is Washington DC, and Eden is Ottawa."

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Ending it at that because I can. **_

_**Sorry it's shorter than the other two, but I didn't really know what to do.**_

_**So, do any of my readers have anything specific that they would like to see happen~?**_

_**(and sorry for OOC England in this chapter) **_


End file.
